


Dreamcatcher

by Rey_Thats_Gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, as in like they're in the same bed, keith has a nightmare and lance comforts him and it gets kinda gay, they're sleeping together but not like sleeping together, this is purely self-indulgent fluff because they're so cute????, this is totally not cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Thats_Gay/pseuds/Rey_Thats_Gay
Summary: Lance wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty bed; he finds Keith huddled on the floor after having a nightmare. Lance does his best to reassure him. Autistic/selectively mute Keith, established relationship Klance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After the INCREDIBLE response to my first Voltron fic, Out of This World, I decided what the heck, why not press my luck and write another! This one's going to be (slightly) more self-indulgent than the first, but I hope you'll all humor me; and maybe some of you will enjoy the pure fluff as much as I do. I've got a few more drabbles planned in the future, but kudos and especially comments always kick my butt in gear and get me to write a bit faster! ♥

It was the cold that woke him up.

 

Lance groaned quietly and rolled over, reaching out for his boyfriend, only to be met with cold, empty sheets. Panic started to set in as he sat up, rubbing his eyes in the darkness. “Keith?”

 

A small noise from the corner of the room caught his attention; as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could vaguely see Keith's outline, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. “Keith.” Lance pulled himself out of bed and knelt on the floor, a foot or so away. “Are you okay?”

 

Keith shook his head. Lance’s brow furrowed in worry. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Another shake of the head. Lance paused for a moment, contemplating what to do. “Okay, I'm gonna sit over here next to you. I won't touch you or talk unless you want me to. Is that okay?”

 

Keith nodded, and rested his forehead on his knees. Lance moved over so his back was to the wall, sitting a few inches away from Keith. This had happened before, a couple times; something would scare or upset Keith, and he'd shut down, not talking until the episode had passed. And while Lance couldn't say he exactly knew what his boyfriend was going through, he did his best to understand and to help Keith through it.

 

After a few minutes, he heard Keith move closer, and felt his head on his shoulder. Lance smiled slightly and rested his head on Keith's. They sat like that in silence, just leaning on each other, for so long that Lance almost fell back asleep.

 

He was jerked back into consciousness by Keith stirring slightly, and a soft voice whispering in his ear. “Lance?”

 

“I'm here,” he answered. “What happened?”

 

“I had a nightmare,” Keith said quietly, turning his body slightly so he was curled against Lance’s side. Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders, looking down at him.

 

“What was it about?” he asked.

 

“It was…” Keith's voice shook. “W-we fought Zarkon, and… you didn't make it.”

 

Lance was shocked into silence. Okay,  _ sure, _ they'd been together for, what… months, now? But for some reason, Lance still had trouble seeing himself as someone important to Keith. He'd always been the admirer, the one struggling to catch up. So yes, he loved Keith, but he always had to remind himself that Keith loved him, too.

 

While he was still stunned, Keith climbed into his lap, pressing their foreheads together and grabbing onto his shirt. “Lance, how would I even--what would I do without you? How would I be able to keep going if--if something--”

 

Hearing Keith's voice break almost broke Lance’s heart. “Hey hey hey, hey, it's okay,” he soothed, “Keith, it's okay.” Slowly, he took one of Keith's hands in his, and laid it flat against his chest, right over his heart. “You feel that?”

 

Keith nodded, and Lance spoke up again. “That's real. I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere, alright? It'll take more than Zarkon to keep me away from you,” he teased softly. “I promise. You're not gonna lose me.”

 

Keith took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it out slowly, his whole body shaking as he held back tears. “You better not get yourself hurt,” he muttered. “Not after you made me fall for you.”

 

Lance grinned and raised a hand to rub Keith's cheek comfortingly. “I promise,” he repeated. “Are you ready to get back to bed?” Keith nodded and started to stand, but before he could, Lance swept him up in his arms, ignoring his yelp of surprise. “Lance!”

 

Lance chuckled and carried Keith over to the bed, setting him down gently, and pretended he couldn't see the pout on Keith's face. With a contented sigh, he slid under the covers and cuddled up to his boyfriend, playing with his hair absentmindedly. “Hey, Keith?” he mumbled sleepily.

 

“Yeah?” came the half-awake response.

 

“I'm gonna be your dreamcatcher from now on. As long as you hold onto me, I won't let any nightmares get you,” Lance whispered with a yawn. “I'll only let the good dreams in.”

 

“I don't think that's how dreamcatchers work, Lance.”

 

“It is now,” Lance replied stubbornly. “I'll protect you from the nightmares.”

  
He half-expected Keith to keep arguing, but to his surprise Keith just snuggled closer, sighing happily against his neck. “Thank you,” he breathed, so quietly Lance almost didn't hear it. And then, within moments, he was sound asleep.


End file.
